This invention relates to a data handling apparatus of solid state design, which forms part of a data processing system and which comprises a storage and input/output gates for peripheral units.
It is a known practice to employ data handling apparatus of solid state design with one storage and input/output gates for peripheral units as modules of data processing units (cf. Elektronik 1974, pp. 379-395, particularly page 381 and pp. 393-394). Comparable modules having, for example, four input/output gates and associated devices for the evaluation of addresses for these gates are commercially available (cf. Rockwell International Corporation MOS/LSI Parallel Processing System, Rev. May 1973, pp. 2-13 to 2-17 and Data Sheet Parallel Processing System (PPS-4), Rev. 1, June 1974, pp. 2-1 and 8-1 to 8-3). However, a storage is lacking in such a module. Furthermore, a central basic unit is already known for a data processing system having a data storage in addition to input and output gate circuits (cf. West German published application No. 2 136 210). Moreover, the arithmetic unit is also included in this central basic unit. This might be due to the fact that this module is not of solid state design.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an appropriately designed data handling apparatus of integrated solid state construction having a storage in addition to input/output gates.